dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Sulfur Dragon
The Sulfur Dragon is a rare Golden Hybrid of the Fire and Metal elements. It's main element is Fire. Appearance TBA Abilities Weapons The sulfur dragon can burn almost everything just by licking it. It also has sharp horns on its head, back and tail, and sharp claws. Defenses Their smell scares away most predators. Other Abilities Sulfur dragons can burn through most materials. It is resistant to extreme heat (contrary to the element it resembles) and can survive in cold places too for short periods. Breath Weapon Sulfur dragons breath hydrogen disulfide, which smells more than horribly and is extremely hot too, as well as being toxic. Weaknesses Both their smell and bright color makes them easy to spot. Some dragons actually like their smell. Habitat Regions Sulfur dragons live in volcanic places like Wrothmoore and Garita but also have been found at Blast Furnace. Preferred Home They prefer living in the hottest places of the volcano that are not too close to magma, since they still can't withstand the heat of lava. Sheltering/Nesting Sulfur dragons cover themselves with volcanic ash when they are about to sleep. Diet Sulfur dragons are carnivores and eat magma centipedes and dead garitanese rocks, though they will not kill the Garitanese Rocks themselves. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Sulfur dragons are remarkably curious and come close to almost everything from which it is 99% sure it isn't dangerous. Social Order Sulfur dragons may live close to each other, but will not hunt as teams. Relationship to Wizards Sulfur dragons are very friendly to humans, though humans prefer avoiding them because of the smell and the danger of being licked. Life Cycle Mating Sulfur dragons like their own smell and the smell of other sulfur dragons. They will get attracted by each others smell. Birth Sulfur dragon eggs are covered by hydrogen sulfide their parents produce to protect them from predators. Infancy Infants are even more curious than adults. Just remember they just want to know what that thing in front of them is and didn't burn a hole in it on purpose. Adolescence An adolescent sulfur dragon is wise enough to know that licking things is dangerous, though they may still sometimes do it on wizard robes. It probably already left its parents, but if that's not the case, it will do now. Adulthood Adults are probably the most intelligent creatures in Wrothmoore, except for the wizards living there. They learn something new every day and keep on remembering that licking wizard robes is so fun. Life Span Sulfur dragons can reach an age of 135 years old. History Discovery The sulfur dragon was discovered by Komoria, a witch living near the Garita volcano who also discovered the Bicentennial Dragon. She smelled something smelly and the smell scared her away. This only made her bump upon another sulfur dragon with an even smellier smell. Origin of Name They were named after the element they resemble and the fact it breathes hydrogen sulfide. Magic Sulfur dragons are associated with Pyromancy and Metallomancy. Notable Dragons *Fulside (Komoria) Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Golden Hybrids Category:Fire Category:Metal Category:Inhabitants of Garita Category:Inhabitants of Wrothmoore Category:Inhabitants of Blast Furnace